Bus Buddies
by Leven the Valkyrie
Summary: Sometimes waiting for the bus by yourself late at night is dangerus. Don't forget to bring a friend! Vampire fic. AkuRoku. For DamonElena30512


This is for DamonElena30512 who won a random ass contest I had on dA about 2 months ago. Sorry it took so long!

* * *

It had been a long and boring day for Roxas. It was now close to midnight and he had came to work around 10 in the morning. The blonde hated working nights. He worked at a small little insurance company that was run by a slave driver.

Roxas grumbled to himself as he walked from the office and towards the nearest bus stop, "Stupid Harrison and his stupid hours with it's stupid pay. Stupid bus stop being so fucking far away." As the young man mumbled to himself he failed to notice a mist settling in around him.

"Now what's a delicious thing like you doing in a place like this?" A voice purred.

Blue eyes widened as he quickly scanned his surroundings to find the owner of the voice but the mist was thick and he could barely make out anything that was an inch in front of his face, "Wh-who's there?" He tried to stop his voice from shaking but his efforts proved worthless. He squinted his eyes like it would help him see any better.

A laugh from behind made the blonde jump and spin around but all he could see was more of the thick mist. A hand touched his shoulder making Roxas scream.

"Hey, hey, are you alright kid?" A calm voice said. Roxas turned and saw a tall man with dark brown hair and almost black eyes, "Do you need help getting home?" The stranger asked when he didn't gt a response from the blonde.

Roxas didn't hear the man talking to him. The fact that the mist had diapered completely. Maybe he was just sleep deprived and the mist and voice was just a figment of his imagination. _Yeah, that's it. I'll just go straight to bed when I get home._

A pull on his arm got him out of his thoughts and he looked at the stranger, "Kid tell me where you live. I'll bring you home." The smile that he wore on his face creeped the blonde out and he shook his head and tried to get the man off of him but his grip was to strong.

"No! Let go!"

The man's smile grew, "If you don't want to go home, then why don't I take you home with me. I don't live far from here." He started to pull Roxas in the opposite way of the bus stop. His grip on the blonde's forearm tightened the more Roxas fought him.

As he was being dragged across the street and getting close to a run down apartment building, Roxas let out a blood curtailing scream. The man turned on Roxas and lifted his hand to smack him. Blue eyes closed as Roxas waited for the impact. But it never came.

He cracked open one of his eyes just in time to see the man being lifted off of him and dragged off into the nearby ally by a red blur in a fraction of a second. Roxas was now all alone. Did all of that really happen or was he hallucinating again?

The blonde quickly turned from the scene. _That didn't happen. There was no creep trying to rape me. No red blurred superhero. _Roxas kept repeating that in his head all the way back to the bus stop and the whole ride home. Once he got home he just slipped off all of his clothes and pasted out.

_~X~x~X~x~_

The next few days for Roxas were quiet boring. He made it to work on time and left before the sun went down. As soon as he got home he would make his dinner and eat it alone in front of the TV.

But none of this bothered him. He liked his life the way it was and he didn't plan on changing it any time soon.

Or so he thought.

On one day about a week after the "mist incident" (what Roxas liked to call it) the blonde had gotten to work about an hour late. His boss didn't like his excuse, "The bus came early and I just missed it." Harrison just made some snide remark about how he should learn to save his money better so he could afford to buy a car, then assigned him overtime.

And here he was; leaving two hours after his normal shit. The sun had already set and Roxas was a bit on edge. He couldn't help but remember what had happened last time even tho he still believed...

When he got to the bus stop the blonde was torn between fear and relief when he saw someone else sitting on the bench. The first thought that went through Roxas' head was; _Thank God. Now hopefully no creeps will bother me. _But that died as soon as it came and was replaced with; _Fuck, what if he is a creep?_

The closer the blonde got to the other man the more ants he got. It wasn't until he was sitting on the opposite side of the bench that he noticed the man's hair color. It was a bright shade of vermillion. It was obviously dyed.

Roxas couldn't help but stair at the other man's hair. It was just so unusual. He must have been caught because the man turned his head to look over at the blonde. Roxas could have sworn his heart lept into his throat. Those eyes, they were a beautiful shade of acid green. And under each of them were purple teardrop tattoos that did nothing but complement his eyes.

The man cocked his head to the side and flashed Roxas a smile, exposing teeth that looked to be a bit to long and sharp, "Axel," He brought out his hand for Roxas to shake. Roxas couldn't tare his blue eyes away from the green ones. He was so lost in them that he didn't even hear the man speak till he repeated himself, "Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He chuckled.

The blonde shook his head to clear his head. God he hoped he wasn't drooling. Roxas reached over to shake Axel's hand, "Roxas." He couldn't help the silly grin that spread across his face.

Too soon tho, Roxas' bus came and he had to leave. It saddened the blonde that the redhead didn't make a move to get on the bus.

It wasn't until he got home that Roxas realized that he never got a number or anything off of the redhead. He prayed to any God out there that they would cross paths again.

_~X~x~X~x~_

The next day Roxas did his work as slowly as possible in hopes of finishing late. When it got closed to quitting time the blonde's boss approached him, "What are you still doing here?" The crossed his arms over his chest, "You're done for the day so get out. I can't let you work anymore overtime for a wile or else the man up stairs will get on my ass." He quickly turned and walked away to leave no room for argument.

Roxas sighed and rested his head on his small desk as the phone started to ring. It was going to be a long, uneventful day.

_~X~x~X~x~_

The coffee in the dinner was lukewarm and whoever made it put to much nutmeg in. _Who the hell puts nutmeg in coffee anyway? _Roxas thought as he took another sip. He had gotten off of work about an hour ago and he wasn't quite ready to go home yet. So here he was, in a rundown little dinner next to the bus stop.

It had nothing to do with a certain sexy redhead. Nope, not at all. The blonde just didn't want to go home; there was nothing to do there anyway.

"What's a delicious thing like you doing in a place like this?"

Blue left the murky coffee and found bright green staring back at him.

"A-axel!" When did he get here? Roxas didn't even notice him slide into the other side of the booth. Once the shock was gone Roxas processed what the man had said. He could have sworn he heard it somewhere before...

The redhead flashed the blonde a smile that showed off his prefect straight, white, and a little bit too sharp teeth, "I was on my way to the bus and saw you sitting here looking all lonesome, so I just stopped in to say 'hi'. Hi." He gave Roxas a little wave.

Roxas could feel his face heat up and the more he tried to fight the blush away the deeper it got, "Hi." The blonde returned the wave and turned his eyes back to his coffee.

"So, come here often?" The redhead casually asked. Roxas' yes shot up from the mug and up at the other man. Was Axel trying to hit on him? Before the blonde could open his mouth to ask, Axel quickly covered with, "Don't take that the wrong way. I was just curious about the food." He made a weak jester towards the mug in front of the blonde.

"O-oh." _Of course he wasn't hitting on me. Who'd be in their right mind do do that. Besides, look at him. He's fucking gorgeous. He can have anyone he wants, _"Umm..no. This is my first time."

Mischief spread across Axel's face, "A virgin? How delectable."

The blush that was retreating from Roxas' face came back full force, "A-a...I-i'm not...what?" Roxas couldn't help stuttering. Was this man trying to hit on him or not?

A brunet waitress came over and asked Axel if he would like anything.

"I'm fine miss. Just waiting for him to finish up."

The waitress nodded and turned towards Roxas, "Would you like anything else, Roxas?"

"Check please, Olette." The blonde smiled at his friend

Olette smiled back at her friend and looked over at the window. Her face visibly paled and she sent Roxas a distressed look and tilted her towards the window. Blue eyes wondered over towards where his friend wanted him to look but saw nothing. Only his reflection staring back at him. He looked back at Olette and gave her a confused shrug.

The girl just rolled her eyes and left to get Roxas' check. During the whole exchange Axel just sat there quietly and watched them with narrowed eyes.

"So, she's a friend of yours?" Axel asked, his eyes still glaring in the direction she left in.

Roxas hummed, "Kind of. We went to high school together but stopped hanging out once we got into college."

That answer seemed to please Axel and he relaxed back into the booth. The two sat there and didn't say a word till Olette came back with the check. Roxas paid and left a tip with only sparing the bill a quick once over and left with Axel hot on his heels.

When they arrived at the bus stop Roxas looked up at the other man and was shocked to see that he was staring back. Heat rushed to his face for the millionth time that day and he turned away so the redhead wouldn't see it.

A surprisingly cold hand cupped his chin and made Roxas face Axel, "Don't do that. I like it when you blush." As he said this, Roxas could feel the blush darken in color. He heard Axel chuckle and start to pull their faces together.

Before their lips could meet the shrill sound of the bus pulling over grabbed Roxas' attention. He quickly realized what position he was in and managed to get out of Axel's grasp and onto his bus in a matter of seconds.

Once he sat on one of the hard, plastic seats he leaned his head against the window and let his thoughts drift. _Did that really just happen?_

_~X~x~X~x~_

Roxas collapsed on his bed as soon as he got home. He felt his eyes start to close but was rudely interrupted by something vibrating in his pocket. The blonde managed to fish the evil devise out of his pocked with sparing a few colorful words. When his eyes adjusted to the bright screen he saw he got a text message from an unknown number.

**Roxas? Does this # still work? It's Olette.**

He had to read the text over a few times. How did she still have his number? He switched his phones enough times to lose hers along the way. Was she still using the same phone from high school?

**Yeah it's me. What's up?**

As soon as he hit the send button he heard a knock at his door. Roxas slipped his phone into his back pocket and got off of his bed and walked down the hall towards the front door, turning lights on as he went. When he got to the door he unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door.

Roxas' breath caught in his throat. It was Axel.

The redhead smiled down at Roxas as the blonde felt his phone go off. Absentmindedly he reached for it.

**Thank god. I was worried I'd get some creep. It was nice running in2 u today.**

Without taking his eyes off of Axel's green ones, Roxas quickly typed, **Yeah, I'm happy I decided 2 stop in. **

"Well," Axel's cool voice bringing Roxas back to the world, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

**Who was that guy with u? **

Roxas wanted him to come in but words left his mouth before he could stop them, "Why are you here? How did you find out where I live?"

**His name's Axel. I met him at the bus stop.**

Axel's smile dropped a bit and he put his hands on his hips,"Is it so wrong that I wanted to see you? And I have my ways. Now, may I please come in? It's cold out here."

**Don't hang out with him anymore. He's dangerous **

Roxas looked down at the message then up at Axel then back to the text.

**What do u mean?**

"So?" Roxas pushed the door open more and moved to give Axel room but the redhead didn't make a move to enter, "You have to say it."

**Didn't u notice it? Back at the dinner. He doesn't have a reflection.**

The blonde hesitated for a second as he read the message over. He spared Axel a quick glance and saw the redhead was getting impatient, "Come in." He texted Olette back as Axel made his way into Roxas' small apartment.

**What? I don't no what ur talking about.**

As soon as Roxas hit the send button a large hand snatched it out of his hand, "H-hey! Give it back!" He tried to to reach for the devise but Axel was too tall and kept it just out of his grasp.

"You have a guest over. It's a bit rude to ignore me?" The redhead leaned down so his face was right by Roxas' ear, "Don't you think?" His voice was a quiet purr that sent shivers down the blonde's spine. A cold hand on his lower back.

A small whimper came from Roxas' mouth as the hand started to move lower till it was resting on his ass. He didn't know if he wanted Axel to do more or back off. Suddenly there was an extra weight on the cheek Axel's hand was on. When the hand backed off the weight was still there

_Oh, the phone._

The phone started to vibrate, singling that Olette had texted back, but Roxas didn't have time to reach for the phone. Axel's lips were suddenly on his. They were cold and demanding as they dominated Roxas in the kiss.

Roxas froze as he felt the other man invade his mouth. He couldn't keep up with what was happening. First he get's a random text from Olette. Then Axel finds out where he lives. Now their making out in the middle of Roxas' living room.

He snapped out of it when Axel separated their mouths and moved down to the blonde's neck and bit him. And it wasn't a small little love bite ether. Roxas could feel blood poor down his neck and Axel smile against his skin as he started to lick at the red liquid.

Axel bit into Roxas' flesh again but this time didn't let up. Blue eyes widen and he started to punch Axel in the back to get the redhead off of him.

When Axel finally did pull back from Roxas' neck he looked down at the blonde with complete terror on his face. He touched the blood that was dripping from his chin and looked at the wound on Roxas' neck.

Roxas watched his blood slowly drip from Axel's chin. He was terrified by what just happened but when he looked into green eyes he felt drawn to them. His movement was slow but to Roxas it felt like it happened in a blink of an eye; the blonde managed to evade Axel's personal space and pull the taller man into a deep kiss.

It might have been the sight of his own blood or the sting from the bite, but Roxas felt himself get hotter as he pressed up against the taller man. He moaned into the other's mouth when he felt something hard press up against his lower stomach. The blonde grinned to himself as he felt Axel's hands slide under his shirt.

"Ahh...cold!" Roxas mumbled as he broke the kiss.

Axel smirked and moved towards Roxas' neck and bit it hard enough to draw some blood, "I know. Just bare with it for the moment," The redhead said as he slowly licked at the wound. The hands up Roxas' shirt suddenly got warmer, "Better?"

The blonde tilted his head to the side, allowing Axel more room for his unusually sharp teeth and mischievous tongue. The redhead didn't waste any time in marking up the younger male's skin, "Better," Roxas sighed as he felt the sting in his neck grow. It was his dirty little secret, but Roxas was a huge masochist, and all of this biting was a big turn on for him.

Roxas started to grind against Axel, "More!" The blonde gasped in the redhead's ear. He ran his fingers through vermillion spikes as Axel continued his attack against Roxas' neck.

Axel finished cleaning he blood off of Roxas' neck before he pulled away and looked in ocean blue eyes, "Are you sure? We just met and everything," His voice was sincere but his eyes betrayed him and showed how much he was lusting after the blonde.

"'m sure," Roxas stood up on his toes so he could smash his mouth against the redhead's. He moaned into the kiss as he tasted his blood on Axel's tongue. Roxas had to grab onto Axel's hips so he could keep his balance. When they had to separate for air Roxas gasped, "Room," as he grabbed Axel by his jeans belt loops and pulled him out of the living room and towards hid bedroom

Axel took in the small room. There was a dresser that took up a good chunk of wall next to the door, what wasn't taken up by that was a closet, and on the far wall was a tiny twin sized bed with white sheets. The whole room was under furnished and drab in Axel's opinion, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was the small blond trying to rip his shirt off while grinding into him.

Somehow the redhead managed to guide them over to the bed where Roxas collapsed onto the sheets with Axel leering over him. At some point in their journey from the door to he bed Axel had lost his shirt and Roxas' pants had been undone and they were hanging dangerously low on his slim hips.

Axel pushed the blonde's shirt up as he lent down and started to nip at Roxas' stomach, leaving little marks that started to trickle a small amount of blood causing the blonde to moan and buck his hips. The redhead fingered at the waist band of Roxas' pants and boxers for a moment before he roughly yanked them off. He grinned down at the fully exposed blonde and palmed at his hard erection.

Roxas fisted the sheets and mewed at the touch. Without warning Axel bit down on the blonde's hips causing him to buck and making the redhead's teeth sink further into the pale flesh. When Axel pulled away there was a large puddle of red liquid that was slowly pouring down the inside of Roxas' thighs.

Axel slowly licked at the blood trail until his face ended up in between Roxas' spread legs.

"A-axel?" Roxas lifted himself up on his elbows so he could cup the taller man's cheek and pull him up for a small kiss. It didn't take long for tongues to get involved. When they parted for air Axel's mouth occupied itself with nipping and licking Roxas' ear. The blond's fingers dug into the redhead's back as he moved his hips against the other's. The friction made Axel growl and Roxas moan, "I need more!"

"Can't argue with that," without any warning Axel effortlessly flipped the younger man over. Roxas was on his knees with his upper body pressed against the bed, his shit had been pushed up to his armpits and out of the way. The redhead's emerald eyes lingered on the body displayed in front of him. He looked for a little too long tho and Roxas started to fidget.

"Quit staring and do something!"

Axel didn't need to be told twice. His index finger traced Roxas' bumpy spine till it ended up at the man's entrance. With one hand he pulled one cheek away and with the other hand he poked at the opening. Roxas moaned and pushed back on the finger making it enter him. Axel slipped the rest of his finger in and groaned at the tight heat that surrounded it.

"No! I want you now!" Roxas yelled. He moved his hips till the offending finger slipped out of him.

Axel quickly unfastened his pants and lined up his hard cock with Roxas' opening, "This is going to hurt," The redhead warned. He started to push in once Roxas took a few deep breaths to relax himself.

When Axel got about half way Roxas was clutching onto the sheets and screaming in pain. The redhead had to stop and wait for the blond to adjust. Roxas' eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy as he tried to relax but it just wasn't working. Not that Roxas minded.

"Move,"

Axel waited a few more seconds before he started to thrust. It started out slow but with the way Roxas was moaning Axel started to speed up without noticing. Soon both men were panting heavily.

"Harder!" Roxas moaned. He started to move his hips back so Axel could go deeper but the redhead grabbed them so Roxas would hold still.

Axel leaned down so his chest was against the blond's back so he could go deeper and add to get better leverage. Suddenly Roxas saw white. He screamed in pleasure at the feeling. Axel sped up again and kept nailing Roxas' prostate.

The blonde couldn't control his voice as Axel pounded him form behind. Without any warning Roxas came all over his bed. Axel moaned at the feeling of Roxas' insides squeezing around him and gave the blonde's neck a finale bite before he came deep in him.

They were both gasping for breath. Roxas was trembling a bit as he came down from his high and he could fell his eyes slowly close. The last thing he remembered was Axel laying beside him and pulling him into a hug.

_~X~x~X~x~_

Roxas didn't want to get up but the nagging alarm clock wouldn't shut the hell up. He rolled over on his back and stretched, with his eyes still closed, before he kept rolling so he was on his other side, "Good morning," he mumbled to his bedmate.

When there was no reply Roxas slowly cracked his blue eyes open and saw that he was all alone.

"Axel?" He called out and waited for an answer. When he didn't get one, Roxas slowly climbed out of bed, mindful to his sore backside, and found his discarded underwear from last night. Now with some coverage the blonde ventured out into his apartment. _Maybe Axel's in the kitchen._ He thought. But sadly all the lights were off and it was to early to use the sun for decent lighting. Axel wasn't there anymore.

Roxas felt betrayed. He thought the other man liked him, but he was just being played the whole time. Tears started to sting his eyes but Roxas rubbed them away. It was his own fault. Axel never said anything about liking the blonde.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Roxas went back to his room so he could get his things to shower and get ready for the long, boring day ahead of him.

_~X~x~X~x~_

Stupid boss made Roxas stay late again and the small blonde wasn't looking foreword to the wait at the bus stop. In the back of his mind he wondered if Axel would be there? And if he was, then what would Roxas do? It's not like he could walk up to the redhead and say, "Hey! Long time no see! By the way, where the fuck where you this morning?"

The blonde was to lost in thought that he didn't notice he arrived at his destination until he heard someone call out to him.

_Shit. _It was Axel. Roxas wanted to run away but that would make him look like a coward. And there was also the fact that he couldn't tear his eyes away from Axel's.

"Hey," Roxas said in a monotone voice and eyes on the ground.

Axel tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Is something wrong?" He lifted the blonde's chin so their eyes met again.

Roxas shook his head, "N-no. Nothing," But Axel wasn't buying it and Roxas could tell. He dropped his eyes again, "Do you like me?" He felt a blush creep up on his face and he wanted to bolt from his stop but Axel still had a hold on his chin.

"I do," It sounded so simple when Axel said it. No hesitation or anything. Roxas looked up at the man and by the look on the other man's face, he could tell Axel wasn't lying.

"Then why did you leave this morning?"

Axel's eyes left Roxas' for a moment as he hesitated, "It's complicated. But believe me when I say that I like you a lot."

The blonde was starting to feel a bit brave after the redhead's confession, "Then let's go on a date. I'm off tomorrow so we can hang all day long. And we can-"

"I can't," Axel cut Roxas off, "I can't date you. I'm sorry,"

Roxas felt his heard shatter. He wanted to ask Axel why but right before he could, the bus pulled up. The blonde reluctantly got on and made sure to grab a seat on the side of the bus that was on the far side of the bus stop.

_~X~x~X~x~_

The bedroom was a mess and Roxas was out of clean clothes. With a basket secured between his arm and hip, Roxas went around his room and gathering all of his dirty laundry. When he picked up a pair of jeans he noticed something heavy in one of the pockets. Roxas searched through all of them and in the back pocket he pulled out his cell. He opened it up and saw he had an unread message from Olette.

**He's a vampire!**

Roxas starred at the text for a moment trying to figure out what she was talking about. Then it dawned on him. _Oh right, she's talking about Axel._ Her fascination with fiction and mythical creates was amusing but sometimes she went a little too far and thought they were real. This seemed to be one of those times.

Axel couldn't be a vampire. Those didn't exist.

Throwing his cell on the bed, Roxas finished picking up his clothes and made his way down to the apartment's laundry mat. It didn't bother the blonde though. It was the middle of the week so most of the responsible adults were most likely at work.

Once all the clothes were in the washer, Roxas sat on one of the hard plastic chairs and waited for them to be done. He could feel his eyes get heavier as he watched the laundry spin in the sudsy water. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, Roxas was surrounded by a thick fog that took up the whole room.

"I love you,"

Okay the fog was talking. And it sounded like Axel. Yup the blonde was dreaming. Fog couldn't talk and vampires didn't exist.

The sound of a loud buzzer woke the blonde up. His blue eyes shot open as he took in his surroundings. The fog had disappeared and there was an old lady placing her clothes into a dryer.

"I guess it was all a dream," Roxas mumbled to himself as he got up to tend to his laundry.

* * *

So I don't know if you noticed it or not, but I know nothing about vampires XD I read _Interview with the Vampire _a few years ago and I read half of the first Twilight book forever ago. I even tried watching _Let Me In_ while writing this.

Hope you liked it DamonElena30512! I know you probablly wanted them to end up together in the end and trust me I did too but it just didn't work out T_T


End file.
